Kain Fuery and Jean Havoc drabbles
by kyou-ryouko
Summary: Series of drabbles and mini stories. Stories contains shonenai!
1. Of Thunderstorms

Ryouko here, bringing some love to the minor characters.

Gods, I love this couple. Oh, and you should know this is my first fanfic in 4 years, so I apologize for any suckiness. Constructive crit. is loved.

Warning! Contains **shonen-ai**! If you don't like that stuff, don't read this!

Note, I don't own these characters!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another bolt of lightning flashed, so close the resulting thunder made the windows shake. That's not to say the windows were all that was shaking; it was a little known fact that Kain Fuery was deathly afraid of thunderstorms.

Nonetheless, he was sitting in the living room, waiting for his lover to return home. Havoc had been working overtime lately, it seemed that Mustang had neglected some rather important paperwork, and had to do a **lot** of work to compensate.

So, that meant that Kain spent quite a few nights waiting on the couch for Jean to finish and return. Normally, he didn't mind, but-

_**BOOM!**_

Kain flinched, why did it have to be so loud! It really wouldn't do to have Jean see him this worked up, he's probably think Kain an awful coward, and-

This train of thought was broken, not by a boom of thunder, but rather Jean's hand on Kain's shoulder.

"Eek! Erm, uhm… eh, I didn't hear you come in Jean."

"Of course not, not with your teeth chattering so bad." Jean replied good-naturedly. He continued, "You've never told me that you were afraid of thunderstorms."

Kain laughed nervously. "I'm not, it's just-" Another boom of thunder stopped him mid sentence, and caused him to flinch.

"Uh-huh. And I'm going to quit smoking tomorrow. Let's get you to bed."

He effortlessly picked up the smaller man, and began to carry him down the hall, despite Fuery's protests. "But, I…"

Havoc shut the smaller man up with a kiss as he walked into their small bedroom. Grinning, he tossed the smaller man on the bed, and quickly followed.

"Now, let's see if we can take your mind off this storm."

Kain Fuery gulped. _This could be bad._


	2. Is This Really Happening? 1

Nope, still don't own FMA. Sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havoc shut his eyes, wishing that there was some way he could shut his ears as well. No such luck, he could still hear Fuery and Breda.

"Mrm, eh, Breda."

Gods, it wasn't the words, but rather the way that Fuery almost whispered them, and the hint of something else in his voice.

Havoc really didn't want to know what was going on back there, what Breda was doing to the innocent wide-eyed Kain Fuery. Havoc took another drag from his cigarette before snubbing it out under his shoe.

_Damnit._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Note, I'll add a sequel thingy to this drabble later. Like tomorrow.


	3. Is This Really Happening 2

Fuery snuggled closer to his pillow, his book propped open in front of him. He tried to pay attention the novel, but he kept thinking back to what had happened to him that day.

"_Fuery, would you come here please?" Breda had asked, right after their lunch break had started._

_Dutifully, Kain followed Breda until they came to a small… janitors closet?_

"_Erm… huh?" Kain asked, tilting his head. "What did you-Mrf!"_

_Breda grabbed Fuery by the collar and dragged him into the (mostly) empty closet. He grinned at the surprised Fuery and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I didn't want anyone to see us."_

_Confused, Fuery asked "Why?" As he asked, he got a new appreciation for how small the closet truly was. And how close him and Breda were._

"_Mrm, eh Breda-" He gasped as Breda kissed him on the lips and wrapping his arms around his waist, making Fuery forget what he was about to ask. _

_Breda pulled back, but before Fuery had a chance to say anything, Breda was kissing him again, but this time, his tongue was in Fuery's mouth, and his hands were slipping down from his waist to-_

"_Stop… eh...Stop!" This time he reinforced his words with a shove. Breda looked surprised, and Kain ran from the closet, fighting back tears, passing Havoc as he ran._

Remembering what had happened Fuery had to fight back tears. He liked Breda, but he didn't think he liked him that way… Truth be told, when Breda started to touch him he had scared Fuery.

So lost in his musings, Fuery almost had a heart attack when the bell to his apartment rang.

Getting out of bed he threw on his glasses and answered the door.

"Oh!" He said surprised, "I didn't expect you!"

**NOTE**: I like Breda, I really do… I still couln't help snickering as I wrote this.

Ryouko still doesn't own FMA

Oh, to be continued… 3


	4. Fear

Fuery missed Havoc more than he though he would. His new post involved dangers he never though he'd encounter. Fuery though he was doing a good job handling the danger, but he knew deep down he was falling apart. The fear and the guilt he felt at still being alive at the end of the day were effectivly tearing him up inside

It was when he felt the worse; late at night, listening to his comrades praying to make it through the next day, that Fuery wished his Havoc was there with him. But Havoc was in some hospital somewhere miles away. So, Fuery just clenched his sheets and prayed. He didn't pray as the other men did, but instead prayed that soon, he would see Havoc's face again.

There was no chance of that happening anytime soon, he couldn't leave, and it wasn't like Havoc could exactly make a trip down here to see him.

So, Fuery took pleasure in his only secret, the growing stash of letters hidden in his matress, letter's between him and Havoc. Sleeping on top of them was the closest he would get to Havoc.

Even so, it was enough to get him through another day.

* * *

A/N OK, maybe not related to the one before, but I swear I'll finish that someday.

* * *


	5. Coming Out

"What do you mean together?"

Mustang blinked. Once. Twice. A few more times, just for good measure. Because he couldn't _possibly_ have just heard what he thought he had. That would be rather... impossible. Uh-uh. No freaking way. No chance in hell.

"Yeah, together. Thought you should know." Havoc took another long sip of his drink, waiting for his words to process in his leader's mind. Though he should cut the other man some slack, his previous statement coming out of the blue, there was no denying the expression on Mustang's face was priceless.

Eventually he gave up on trying to think about it and gulped down the rest his beer in one gulp. It was only after he slammed the mug down and got it refilled by the bartender that he tried to speak again. "So. You and... Wow. Just. When the hell did this happen?" His words weren't making any sense, but Jean got the gist of them.

There was no helping it, Havoc laughed. "I don't know. It just did." Though he was smiling, his eyes didn't leave Roy. It wasn't as though they needed the other man's approval - but it would be nice. He had a good relationship with his superior, he didn't want to ruin it. But he had a right to know and Mustang had asked him to do and assist with things more ... grave than this.

"Don't look at me like that Havoc." Mustang took another gulp of beer, though this time the blond thought he was doing so on purpose, just to draw things out. He put the mug down, but kept a hand on the handle as he made brushing motions with the other. "'S not like I really care. As long as it doesn't affect your performances."

Joy. Pure joy. Havoc hadn't felt this happy in ages and he tried to tell Mustang so, but the other waved a hand and silenced him. "I don't need details." Raising the mug he downed the rest of his second cup and stared into it as though he expected it to be filled that way. Havoc thought that was the end of the conversation until Mustang had to add,

"So... you and Fuery? I really thought he had better taste than that."


	6. Introduction

"So, what's your name soldier?" Havoc smiled at the smaller man, feeling that he wasn't quite comfortable with his current situation. It was in the way he was shifting from foot to foot, looking around the room as though he was nervous, or the way he jumped slightly when the blond man spoke to him.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he stuttered, "F-Fuery sir. Kain Fuery." He reached up and fumbled with his glasses a little, straigtening them even though they hadn't been crooked.

If Havoc had been more mean spirited, he might have teased the smaller man. But Fuery would be sure to get some slight hazing from Mustang, or possibly Brenda. So he'd hold out- for now at least. "Nice to meet you. Jean Havoc." He stuck out his hand and the other took it, smiling for the first time since Havoc had seen him. It made him look less twitchy, almost as though he knew what he was doing.

"You're going to love working in Central. And Mustang isn't as bad as you've probably heard." At Havoc's words, Fuery brightened even more, looking calmer. Which is probably why Havoc couldn't resist adding on, "He's worse." He ruffled Fuery's hair and walked off, grinning to himself.

For his part, Fuery looked almost tramautized.

A/N: Just a cute little introduction.


End file.
